The present invention relates to an illuminated clipboard. In the prior art, clipboards of various designs are known including clipboards having illumination means associated therewith. However, Applicant is unaware of any clipboard having all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,898,666 to Isaacson discloses a combination book rest and stand including illumination means attached thereto. The present invention differs from the teachings of Isaacson as contemplating a clipboard made of a transparent material and which is both internally lighted and externally lighted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,203 to Best discloses an illuminating device including a transparent plate to which is attached illumination means. Best discloses distribution of light in such a manner that an object such as a book located below the plate will be illuminated thereby. The present invention differs from the teachings of Best as contemplating structure facilitating internal illumination of the clipboard portion thereof with minimal light leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,885 to Prideaux et al. discloses an illuminated dial including an opening in which a light source is disposed (FIG. 3). The present invention differs from the teachings of Prideaux et al. as including edge structure on the clipboard portion thereof designed to maximize internal reflections and to substantially prevent light leakage. Such structure is no where taught or suggested by Prideaux et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,194 to Clyne discloses an illuminated writing board including two light sources, one of which is designed to shine on the surface of the board and the other of which may be shined elsewhere. The board itself is disclosed as being made of "appropriate material". The present invention differs from the teachings of Clyne as disclosing a transparent plastic clipboard which is internally lighted by illumination means embedded therein along with edge structure on the clipboard designed to enhance internal reflections therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,034 to Bissell discloses an illuminated reading device including a lens attached to illumination means, which device is designed to be placed in overlying relation to, for example, a book page. The structure of Bissell, particularly shown in FIG. 4 thereof, is designed to cause light from the light source 32 to shine below the lens 12. The present invention differs from the teachings of Bissell as contemplating structure specifically designed to cause light to be contained within the confines of a clipboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,644 to Bauknight discloses a clipboard illuminator including a housing structure having illumination means designed to shine on the surface of a clipboard 12. The present invention differs from the teachings of Bauknight as contemplating internal illumination of a clipboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,927 to Owens discloses a multi-function clipboard apparatus including an illumination device designed to illuminate the surface of the clipboard and a further diverse illumination means 70. The present invention differs from the teachings of Owens as contemplating an internally illuminated transparent clipboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,164 to Schroeder discloses an electroluminescent backing sheet for reading and writing in the dark. The device includes a plurality of light strips which form an integrated light field. The present invention differs from the teachings of Schroeder as contemplating a clipboard made of a plastic material which clipboard is internally lighted by conventional illumination means combined with peripheral structure of the transparent clipboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,887 to Kier discloses a lighted notepaper tray including external illumination means designed to illuminate over the tray. The present invention differs from the teachings of Kier as contemplating an internally lighted transparent clipboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,615 to Abrams discloses a page light which includes a plate of wedge-shaped cross-section having one edge with a double bevel and an arcuate cut portion designed to expose light to the interior of the plate. The present invention differs from the teachings of Abrams as contemplating a clipboard having parallel major faces with double beveled edges about the entire periphery thereof and illumination means embedded therein. Additionally, Abrams contemplates coating the peripheral edges of the board thereof with a reflective material. In contrast to this, due to the beveled edges completely about the periphery of the inventive board, such coating is not necessary.